


The First Round

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile">eoforyth</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Tom the barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron: wrinkle, nectar and pea</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Tom the barkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron: wrinkle, nectar and pea_.

Getting pushed into a plate of raw liver was not how Neville had intended the evening to begin. "Ew! I mean, pardon!"

"'S good fer the _wrinkle_ ," the hag asserted, as a hand slipped into Neville's.

"Don't you mean 'wrinkles'?" Luna asked.

"If yer man were doin' right by ye, dearie, ye'd ken well enough my meanin'."

Mortified, Neville led Luna towards the tap, which was filled with glasses of some thick, green drink.

"Oh! A sexual reference?"

Tom drew himself up as far as his body would allow. "Pea nectar!"

Grateful for the distraction, Neville bought the first round.


End file.
